


Seven Layers

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick felt his heart fill with joy. Maybe their love was filled with more than seven moments, but he held close the knowledge of the layers of their intimacy. He counted himself lucky to even be a witness to such events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy;—it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others.”-- Jane Austen

  
Beth and Daryl’s confession had rocked the group to their core. Everyone seemed shocked, not appalled, but more of being caught off guard. No one had suspected anything, no one except Rick that is. Rick wasn’t sure if it was leftover from being a cop, but he felt hyper aware of every action among their little group. Rick could recount seven moments that had him convinced something greater was going on than those two had let on.

* * *

  
7  
The first moment Rick recalled with the most fondness was the great reunion. Now, the rest of the group had been together for at least a month. They had escaped together from Terminus. Everyone was just elated to have survived that nightmare. A few days out from Terminus the group had discovered what looked to be an abandoned plantation home. The plantation looked as if had seen better days, but it was shelter and that was something the group felt they couldn’t pass up.  
Eugene had bounded up the stairs to claim a room after the house had been secured by Abraham and Daryl. Eugene had a found a room that had the staircase leading to the attic. Wanting to feel a little more useful than the guy who knew where the outbreak began, he decided to climb the stairs to see if anything useful would be up there. Eugene had recalled many southern plantation owners hid their most valuable possessions in their attics during the Civil War. Eugene’s thoughts about the attic were cut short when something lunged at him. He let out a shriek and that is when metaphorical hell broke loose. Crouched to the side of him was this stunning blonde. Originally he would have called her frail, but her right hook held some power more than he would have given her credit for. Abraham was in front of him within minutes threatening the poor girl. Instead of cowering she crouched defensively and grabbed what looked like a homemade bow.  
“Don’t matter if you shoot me, he’ll be dead once I let this arrow fly” her southern drawl had effectively scared Eugene. Never had he imagined such a lethal statement coming from the slip of a girl in front of him. Abraham also seemed to be weighing his options. But as fate would have it, Maggie and her friends were the next bounding up the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Abraham didn’t have to weigh his options much more because seeing Maggie was enough for that little girl to drop her weapon. Maggie’s hoarse cry of Beth had everyone riveted. Abraham and his group were familiar with the story of Beth and how she was kidnapped. No one had imagined she would have survived.  
Maggie lunged forward and pulled the girl into what could arguably be the tightest hug. Beth’s arms remained by her sides as she began to look at the entire group. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something and once they landed on Daryl they brightened immensely. Immediately she shoved Maggie aside and threw herself onto Daryl. Rick held his breath, ever since rejoining the group Daryl had been harsh and short with everyone. Taking in Beth’s appearance Rick could tell the girl had been traumatized and she didn’t need the gruff hunter rejecting her on top of whatever she experienced from captivity. Rick braced himself any moment Daryl was going to reject the poor girl, except Daryl shocked everyone. Daryl had returned to embrace and it seemed like the stress that had him acting out melted away with the contact. Rick being the closest to the pair was the only one that got to hear their exchange. Of Beth whispering almost reverently that she remembered what he taught her, that she used to knowledge and it was what saved her. Daryl had grabbed the crude bow and arrows she had made and told her he was proud of her.  
The blatant disregard for everyone else in the room should’ve tipped Rick off something more was occurring between the two, but he just chalked it up to relief of finding each other again.

* * *

  
6  
The next moment Rick recalled with startling clarity that he realized something was up between the hunter and the group’s song bird came early one morning. They were travelling north to help Abraham deliver Eugene and hopefully cure this disease. Or at least figure a way to slow it down, give humans a fighting chance in this war. The group had just woken up to realize two of its members missing. It wasn’t a shock to anyone that Daryl was missing. He had a tendency to wake before everyone in search of game that could be served for their meals that day. Maggie was ready to throw quite the hissy fit once she realized the other missing person had been Beth. Beth had been withdrawn for the few weeks since joining the group. After a particularly nasty argument where Beth accused Maggie of not even caring if she had been dead, because she had seen the signs for Glenn and not her, that Beth had spoken even less to the group.  
Most hadn’t wanted to get involved in the fight and that meant avoiding the two sisters. Daryl seemed to be the only person sticking by Beth. The rest weren’t sure how to deal with that emotional outburst. They remembered the sweet girl who would have never raised her voice or would have even made such harsh accusations.  
Rick had made the decision that he would track Daryl and then maybe together they could track Beth. It was best for the group to remain at the camp that way any potential leads weren’t compromised. Rick had then set out following Daryl’s tracks. By no means was he an expert tracker, but he knew enough to follow their resident hunter’s footprints. About two miles out is when he caught sight of them. Rick wasn’t even sure why the group hadn’t considered that Beth would have left with Daryl. It made sense since she stuck so closely by his side. While Rick felt momentary relief that Beth hadn’t run off, that relief was replaced with confusion. Daryl’s crossbow was in Beth’s hands as they came upon a small rabbit and then the next instant an arrow flew directly into the rabbit. Beth spun fast and gave Daryl one of the most radiant smiles, Rick had to admit that sight of Beth smiling was one missed around the camp. Even the hunter’s mouth seemed to quirk up at the smile he was graced with.  
Rick knew thought he knew almost everything to know about the people within his camp. One of the facts he was certain was Daryl let no one touch his crossbow. He had been asked before to train people with it and he kicked up the biggest fuss. He had no desire to teach anyone and had no desire to share his bow. It had to be significant that he was simply sharing it with Beth. Before either of them could be alerted to his presence Rick doubled back. He had a feeling if they had been caught whatever progress they had made would disappear. No, Rick decided he would keep this moment to himself.

* * *

  
5  
The trip to D.C. took several weeks, and while this fifth moment had happened several times Rick felt the need to lump all of the moments together. Predictably, there were always two people on guard duty. The only two people not allowed to do guard duty together had been Glenn and Maggie. Not because they weren’t capable, but that they seemed to be more caught up in each other than being vigilant on watch. Most were shocked when Daryl and Beth volunteered to take watch shifts together, but after seeing them hunting Rick knew more was occurring between the two of them.  
Rick had noted they almost had these silent conversations when working together. Little was ever said between the two of them, but one look was enough communication. It made them one of the more efficient duos in the camp. Which is why no one bothered complaining when they volunteered to take watch together. But watch wasn't the only thing that had changed as the group traveled. Each time they made camp Rick noted that Beth’s sleeping bag ended up an inch or so closer to Daryl’s sleeping bag. No one made any comments, so Rick wasn't sure if his imagination was overreacting. He was vindicated a little later when Michonne had mentioned the sleeping bag situation in passing during their guard duty.

While simply moving their sleeping bags closer together wasn’t anything ground breaking or monumental Rick knew for a fact it had a lot to do with this close bond they had formed. While the rest of the group largely ignored it, Rick took note of how Daryl allowed Beth into his personal space without the usual hassle anyone else would have faced. To Rick, these small moments added to something much larger happening.

* * *

  
4  
Rick had known the conversation could only go south once Maggie started pressuring Beth to talk about what happened when she was in captivity. She hadn’t told anyone what had happened, but she seemed to be recovering just fine. Earlier that night she had even graced the group with a song while they ate dinner. To Rick that was enough, he figured once Beth was ready she would open up and tell everyone. Her sister had another idea and barreled ahead with her interrogation. Everyone could see the panic in Beth’s face, but Maggie wouldn’t have any of it.  
Rick had waited for the explosion from Beth’s end, but she simply sighed and began her story. Rick had to strain to listen to most of the story because he sat directly across from Beth and she practically whispered the story. She talked about how the mortician had taken her because she resembled his daughter that he lost when the plague hit. He had only wanted Beth to replace his daughter. When the man had moments of clarity he would hit Beth for not being his daughter. Rick had stopped listening at this point because his eyes had caught something more profound than anything.  
Everyone was engrossed in Beth’s tale that they missed Daryl’s hand on her knee. It was the most innocent of touches, but when it seemed like Beth came to a point in her story where she didn’t want to move forward Daryl would squeeze her knee. That little gesture seemed enough to help Beth push forward in her tale. Rick noted that whatever was growing between the two had allowed this physical manifestation. Rick could only smile internally. Two of the best people he knew were on the path of falling in love, he was positive of it.

* * *

  
3  
If Rick had to choose a moment that was his favorite between the two, it would have to be this one. The other girls of the camp had traveled to a river that Beth discovered earlier that day to bathe. Beth had already washed her hair and hadn't felt inclined to join the group. Earlier the previous day Beth had cut her hand while she was making arrows. The same cut was no making it difficult for Beth to put her hair in that signature braid. Rick had felt bad as he watched the poor girl struggle, but hair wasn't his expertise and he wasn't sure he would be any help.  
Rick had to bite the inside of his cheek when he realized Beth had dropped the brush into Daryl’s hands. He couldn't hear their exchange but from the look on Daryl’s face he wasn’t thrilled was the newest chore he had been given. Instead of walking away or throwing the brush right back into Beth’s face Daryl began to untangle the knots from her wet hair. Without much complaint he made one long braid and tied the hair at the bottom. The whole situation made him seem like an expert at hair.  
Without missing a moment to harass the hunter Glenn and Eugene began teasing him relentlessly. Their teasing was cut short by Beth’s glare. Not that is was intimidating, but they also knew she had a lot of sway with the ladies. All it would take is one conversation and all of the women in the camp would be mad at them. Even if their teasing came from a harmless place.  
Daryl seemed relieved once their teasing had stopped and he returned to whatever quiet conversation Beth and he were having before. Rick could only shake his head. Almost everyone now suspected something else was going on between the two but chose not comment. Rick could tell Daryl wasn’t the only protective one in the relationship. It was just too much that little ole Beth Greene was the one defending Daryl’s dignity and protecting him in her own unique way. Rick honestly couldn’t wait until the day those two to actually claim each other in front on the entire group.

* * *

  
2  
They had arrived to the safe zone within D.C. It resembled a small city instead of a place of refuge during the zombie apocalypse. Since the group had delivered Eugene, they were hailed as heroes and given a section of high end apartments for their group to live in. The building they were given only had four floors, but each floor had three bedrooms, a beautiful kitchen, and living room. Plenty of space for people used to camping outdoors and roughing it. Tara had moved in with Abraham and Rosita and they took the ground floor. Those three had become exceptionally close. The next floor was taken by Maggie and Glenn. Glenn hadn’t wanted to be up much higher now that Maggie was pregnant. While it was still in the very early stages, it never hurt to be overly cautious. The next floor had Rick, Michonne, and Carl. That left the final floor which had rooftop access. Beth had begged and pleaded for Maggie to understand that she didn’t want to live with her and her husband. Maggie had reluctantly let her live upstairs.  
Rick had grinned, the only reason Maggie agreed was because she assumed that Beth would be sleeping in one of the extra rooms. Rick wasn’t sure if he was the only person to have caught them trying to exit the room and pretend they hadn’t been sharing a bed moments previous. Once they realized who had caught them they started laughing. Not even apologetic about the situation. Rick felt comforted by the fact the two had trusted him with the knowledge of their relationship. Though, with how those two had been acting it was only time before someone else caught them. Then their secret would be out in the open. Truthfully, the only reason Rick had the privilege of knowing about their relationship was because days before D.C. he confronted both of them.  
Rick hadn’t wanted a fight, just knowledge that they knew relationships were dangerous and that they knew what they were getting into. Both of them had seemed bashful, but they were honest with him. With that, Rick told them they had his blessing whether they wanted it or not.

* * *

  
1  
Okay, truthfully this moment might’ve been what kept Rick from being shocked at Beth and Daryl’s news. Rick recalled being woken up early by a light knock on his door. Beth had dragged him out of the building that morning for something she deemed an emergency. Rick could do little to argue with the determined girl. She had dragged him to the courthouse that was in the center of the refugee camp. While most laws no longer applied, this place still tried to maintain some of the previous laws. Rick had been confused once he was pushed into the building and pulled into a room on the left.  
Once he saw the judge and Daryl waiting all of it clicked together. The judge had smiled and told them he was glad they could find their witness. The ceremony was short, but it was one of the most beautiful things Rick had the opportunity to see. The room was filled with a quiet but passionate love. Rick knew these two wouldn’t be flaunting their love like Maggie and Glenn. They were all the quiet looks, passing touches, and moving sleeping bags closer.  
Rick felt his heart fill with joy. Maybe their love was filled with more than seven moments, but he held close the knowledge of the layers of their intimacy. He counted himself lucky to even be a witness to such event.

* * *

  
That’s why when a few months later Beth and Daryl announced they were expecting their first child, Rick hadn’t been shocked. Even though the dead had risen, this little world they had created was as close to paradise as they were going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth had been waiting for this moment for the past week and a half. Ten days since she had been stolen away off the side of the road. Her captor had mistaken her quiet disposition and believed she was too frightened to attempt any escape. Granted her body was littered with bruises, but Beth knew that this was her one opportunity to escape.  
For the first time her captor left her unshackled while he passed out in a drunken haze. Beth had gathered enough items to help survive a few days. Beth crept into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. From the bedroom to the front of the tiny home they were staying in, Beth poured out the contents of the bottle. Beth lit one of the matches and dropped it onto the alcohol before taking off in a full sprint towards the woods.

Beth hadn’t been sure about how long she had been running or if she even killed her captor. The only thing she knew was that she needed as much distance between the home and her before she could calm down. Beth knew she must have been running for quite some time because the sun was beginning to rise and she had left in the middle of the night. Beth came to what appeared to be railroad tracks. She looked to the side and saw a huge sign and fought the urge to cry. The sign was for Glenn, but it had clearly been written by Maggie. It had to be recent too because while the blood was mostly dry it hadn’t lost that horrible walker smell.

Beth could see a home off to the side further down the road. She carefully weighed her options before deciding to head to the house. She would make a bow the way Daryl had taught her while she rested up. After she had an actual weapon, outside of the dull kitchen knife she stole, she would head towards Terminus. It wouldn’t hurt to be a few days behind Maggie, plus it wasn’t like the signs were made for her benefit. Beth had to shake that thought away before she became bitter. She should just be thankful that she had a sign that her sister had survived. Her sister was alive and that is what should matter.

Beth had made her way to the old plantation home. She had to fight the urge to set a noise trap. She didn’t want to risk the mortician seeing the cans and making the connection to the home she had chosen to hide out in. While the chance he was following was unlikely, she had also learned to not take chances after the governor. The house was dusty, but decently stocked for a home that seemed abandoned years before the apocalypse.  
Beth knew older plantation homes had attics and figured that would be the best place to hide and rest up. If another group chose to hideout in the home it would be unlikely for them to check the attic. Walkers typically weren’t found in attics nor useful items found when scavenging a home. No, Beth settled the attic would be the safest place for her to rest without stressing too much. She had several cans of peaches and old refried beans to get her through a few days.

The attic wasn’t such a bad place to rest Beth figured. It had enough crates to hide her tiny body and she had managed to finish making the bow after two days. It wasn’t nearly as nice as the bow Daryl had made when he showed her how to make them, but it would suffice if she were to run into walkers. The attic’s greatest treasure had been a jar full of arrowheads that were still sharp and usable. The arrowheads saved an immense amount of time creating the bow.

On the fourth day, Beth had begun to gather her things into a backpack and was ready to head out when she heard voices downstairs. She immediately crouched behind the crate angled across from the only entrance into the attic. If she was lucky, they wouldn’t come into the attic and she could attempt to crawl out the tiny window and scale the house once they were asleep. For several tense minutes, Beth listened as doors downstairs were slammed open as she assumed the people were checking for walkers. Just as Beth let herself relax and formulate a plan on how to escape the attic, the door swung open. Before Beth had even registered what she was doing, she had thrown a punch in the man’s face. The punch had been all instinct. She knew she didn’t want to be taken again and she would be damned if she didn’t put up a fight against these people.  
The man with a mullet had let out a girlish shriek that must have alerted one of the others in the group. A much taller and intimidating man had bounded up the stairs to protect the dude she had punched. Beth knew this situation wasn’t going well in her favor at all when the tall red head had a gun trained on her. Her only option was to threaten that guy she punched, whether she could follow through with the threat was another story. She aimed her bow and tried to make sure she looked like she was going to follow through with the threat. It wouldn’t matter if she could or could not let the arrow fly if the two men chose not to believe her.

In the next moment time seemed to still for Beth as she heard her name being called out. She dropped to her side and in the next moment she was caught up in her sister’s arms in a bear hug. The tight hug was impossible to reciprocate, and a small part of Beth’s brain kept reminding her of the bitterness she felt at the Terminus sign for Glenn. The bitterness held Beth’s arms firmly to her sides as her sister continued the hug. Beth then began to look at the entire group that had moved into the small attic space. She had noted all of their faces and was happy to see so many survivors from the prison. Her elation hit the roof when she saw Daryl. Beth couldn’t explain what she was feeling or why she was suddenly so happy to see him. But before Beth could fully comprehend her own actions, she shoved her sister off of her body and was across the room in a moment.  
Beth couldn’t even tell you how she left Maggie’s impossible bear hug and had ended up throwing herself onto Daryl, but she could tell you that she preferred Daryl. Beth chose not to examine too closely why she felt that way. All she knew was she was rambling about all the thing Daryl taught her and how she remembered it all. It didn’t matter she was still covered in bruises and her hands were cut up from making the bow, all the pain seemed to evaporate when Daryl told her he was proud of her. Nothing could quite compare to that feeling. Beth knew in that exact moment she was finally safe and surrounded with people she loved and that was all that mattered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 It had been a few days since discovering the plantation home that Beth had been hiding out in. Daryl hadn't really let the girl out of his sight since reuniting. He struggled between the relief at having her back and the guilt that weighed his conscience down when he looked at her. It was obvious she was traumatized from being held captive, but she refused to discuss captivity. He had brought up the question in regards to all of her bruises one night while everyone was sleeping and she shrugged the question off.

Daryl wasn't quite satisfied with the fact she shrugged him off, but whenever she was ready to talk he would be there. He owed that much and he would spend the rest of his days helping her like she helped him at the moonshine shack. He used to be scared by how his thoughts would link forever with Beth, but now he just accepted it.

* * *

 

The day had come and the group had finally decided to move out and begin their trek towards Washington D.C. Daryl could've told anyone the blow up between the Greene sisters was bound to happen. Beth had been quieter upon reuniting with everyone. At first it confused him why Beth wasn't thrilled to see her sister the one she desperately argued with him was still alive. Then as they were heading out he noticed the Terminus sign that Maggie had made for Glenn and everything clicked into place. That evening they settled nicely into the camp.

Daryl knew the blow up was coming from the tension running between the sisters, he just never expected that dude with the mullet to instigate the whole mess. Eugene shouldn't have ever asked how many people Beth had killed. It figures it would be something that he asked since he had asked a similar question when the group was trapped in that train car. Eugene's question had caught Beth off guard and she shrugged her shoulders. Daryl could only watch hopelessly when Maggie launched her verbal assault of Beth.

"How do you not know, you either killed someone or you didn't there isn't an in-between Beth" Maggie had bitten out. Daryl could tell the tension was finally getting to Maggie and she was snapping because of it. Daryl could feel anger swell in his chest at the tears glistening in Beth's eyes. She was just starting to open up and get comfortable with the group and he'd be damned if she went back to the girl that spoke maybe a handful of sentences to the entire group. But before Daryl could even begin to form a coherent sentence to interject on Beth's behalf, she had spoken up for herself.

"I don't see how it matters, I did what I had to do to survive. You don't have to act so concerned for me when you didn't even care I was gone." The second half of Beth's statement was filled with bitterness and resentment. Maggie's face flushed red and she started out with all these reasons that she cared about Beth.

"Don't bother Maggie, I saw the signs for Glenn. I'm glad you found someone you love, but you've always put yourself first," Beth paused as she wiped a stray tear off her face, "It just sucks how much I invested searching for you, to only find out that you could care less about my whereabouts."

Beth's little response had only earned a slap to the face from Maggie who was shaking. Daryl was pissed that for once Beth was opening up and she had been hit. He knew whoever had taken her must of hit her in a similar fashion because of the quick recoil Beth had. Daryl could feel his anger raising, as the group seemed to be watching as the two sisters separate and watching then as they try to calm Maggie down. He couldn't even understand why no one would even try to talk to Beth. She wasn't some wild animal attacking people with her words.

Daryl had made up his mind when they were reunited in that plantation home that he would be there for Beth through her entire healing process because it was his fault she had been taken. With that thought in mind he trudged over to where Beth was sitting on the edge of camp. He nudged her shoulder with his as he sat down to let her know he was there for her.

That was probably the most beautiful thing with Beth. He didn't need words to communicate with her. He wasn't great with words and they often came off awkward or stilted when it came to anything emotional. She accepted his small gestures and looks and understood what he was trying to convey. Daryl smirked; it was what had made them such a good team. This silent communication had them working in perfect sync with each other.

* * *

 

Daryl frowned when he woke up and couldn't locate Beth immediately. The past two weeks had been hard for the girl. Pretty much everyone ignored her now, afraid that she would have a similar emotional outburst. Daryl could feel himself scoffing inwardly at that thought. He was so pissed and because of that he was spending less time hunting. He woke early and rushed back because he didn't want Beth to face the group by herself. Daryl scanned the group once more and finally caught sight of Beth who was standing near the path he usually used to go hunting.

Beth raised the crossbow and gave a small smile, "I figured maybe we could continue our lessons."

As nonchalant as that sentence came, Daryl could tell Beth was nervous of being rejected. He was nodding in her direction before he really thought it through. This was a better solution than his previous rushed hunts. Daryl knew Beth had caught on and figured out a solution.

There wasn't much of a lesson that Daryl was teaching since Beth seemed to retain all of the knowledge he had previously given her. He was proud of her and her tracking ability. They had been gone awhile, but they couldn't be farther than a few miles from their camp. It was around that time Beth had caught sight of a rabbit. She lifted the crossbow and let a bolt fly. When it connected Beth had spun around and gave Daryl one of the brightest smiles. Daryl couldn't help the quirk of his lips. Beth's smile was infectious and incredibly empowering. Daryl knew she didn't smile like that much anymore and he felt honor swell in his chest that she trusted him enough to help create these small moments of happiness.

Daryl had only let Beth hunt for one more hour where they found two more rabbits and three squirrels. The hunt had been a huge success especially with winter months approaching. It was easy for Daryl to make the decision that Beth would accompany him on his hunts from now on. Daryl hadn't really expected much of a reaction when they returned to camp. He had figured that it had been obvious that Beth had left with him, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Daryl watched as Maggie whisked Beth to the other side of camp; who had wanted a private conversation with the girl. Daryl had felt hesitant to even let her be near Maggie because he didn't want whatever was to be said ruin the progress they made that day,".. He edged closer as he began skinning their catches from earlier. Trying to mask his hovering by looking around the camp, he caught sight of Rick eyeing him strangely. The way Rick looked between Beth and him it looked like he had been included in some sort of secret. What that secret was, Daryl didn't really know nor did he care. Before he could over analyze the look Rick had been giving them, Beth sat down and began assisting him with skinning the animals.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth had felt herself begin pacing towards the edge of camp. It was one of the first times she had been separated from Daryl since she was abducted. He had gone on a quick run with Abraham and Glenn to grab extra supplies to help them continue this trek to DC. Beth could feel the rest of the group's eyes periodically checking on her. She had to give it to them most of them were trying to be discreet. All except her sister.

Maggie and her had talked things over a little over a week ago, but were still in the process of patching things up. Beth acknowledged that the healing process was taking longer because of her. Maggie wanted to help, but she couldn't help when Beth refused to discuss what happened. While initially Maggie was pissed, she was beginning to understand.

Beth had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at the memory of when they were pairing for night watch partners. Maggie had kicked up a fuss that Beth wasn't her partner, wanting to have time to privately talk to her sister, but the rest of the camp was resolute that Beth be paired with Daryl. In the famous words of Carl, "You two have this creepy psychic connection, you talk without words which is super weird but useful."

After Carl's little exclamation Beth tried to avoid the camp to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't necessarily ashamed of being so close to Daryl, but that she was obvious in it. It worried her that maybe she was an annoyance, that he put up with her due to guilt. But when she brought that exact sentiment up before he left on this run Daryl seemed pissed at her idea. She knew it was bad timing, but she wanted him to know that if she was annoying him he could tell her off.

Beth didn't need to worry too much longer as the trio stumbled into the clearing with bags over their shoulders. They all seemed relatively unharmed and pleased with whatever they found on their haul. Beth let that knowledge sink in as the group gathered around the small fire for dinner. As much as Beth wanted to confront Daryl immediately she also didn't want the camp listening in. Maggie and surprisingly Rick already gave them these weird stares. She didn't want to encourage whatever they were thinking. She would bring it up during their watch, which would be the third shift that evening.

Dinner was a lively affair as Abraham and Glenn regaled the group with stories from their run. Dinner didn't take long as everyone wanted to be as rested as possible for the traveling they planned to do in the morning. Beth began setting out her sleeping bag and like all those evenings before it was near Daryl's sleeping bag. She knew he wasn't a huge fan of people being in his personal space, but it made sense to sleep closer to him when they took watch together. Beth didn't want to acknowledge that the sense of safety she felt in his presence outweighed the practicality of sleeping near each other because of watch. No, Beth didn't want to acknowledge those thoughts or even the feelings fueling the thoughts.

Third watch came sooner than Beth would have liked. She rose from her sleeping bag and headed towards the stump that had been designated as the watch seat. She glanced over and saw Daryl put something behind him quickly and then resume cleaning his cross bow. Daryl looked up and nodded at her.

While most people would've assumed that meant he was still mad Beth knew better. She knew that if he had truly been mad at her, he would have completely and utterly ignored her. His lack of anger at her earlier accusation made Beth feel like her stomach had been filled with lead. She knew the guilt was reasonable as Daryl never did anything he didn't want to do. It was silly even for her to accuse him of that.

An apology spilled from her lips before she could collect her thoughts. It came out stilted and mumbled, but Daryl shrugged and gave her a small smirk. Beth took that as a good sign and sat down beside him and nudged him with her shoulder. This might have been Beth's favorite part about Daryl. He didn't drag things out with words and he never forced her to talk when she didn't want to. It was such a refreshing change.

Beth had felt herself begin to hum a song she had been practicing for the school talent show before walkers decided to take over.

Keep us safe until the night

We know them all, I know it all  
Stay put and play along  
'Cause I'm looking for my friend  
Now I got you, got you

Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight

Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight

I dry my eye, dry my eye  
Falling deeper by the hour

Dry my eye, dry my eye, dry my eye  
Don't let me fall deeper now  
Dry my eye

Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight

Beth had felt her throat close when she had realized she had stopped humming the song. She had promised herself she wouldn't sing. Not after that last time. She had felt even more mortified as she started crying. She had felt Daryl stiffen when she used the back of her hand to wipe the trail of tears. She was stronger than this and she wasn't going to give a dead man the satisfaction of her breaking down.

For several minutes both of them sat in silence which wasn't unusual, but Beth was confused. She could feel the curiosity that Daryl had about why she was upset. Why hadn't he questioned her like the others had? It didn't make sense.

"Are you gonna ask me why I cried?" Beth cringed at the question. She didn't want to explain what happened. She wasn't sure she trusted her words enough anyways. It was moments like this she missed her journal. It'd be much easier to express herself with writing. Her thoughts about the lost journal were stopped when Daryl finally responded to her question.

"Do you want to talk about why you cried?" He asked gruffly and Beth shook her head no in response. "Then no, I'm not gonna ask. We can talk whenever you're ready." His statement was resolute and sure.

Before Beth could even think to thank Daryl for letting her come to terms with everything he shoved something in her lap. It was a small green leather book. Beth realized then he got her a new journal on the run to replace the one she lost.

"I only wrote on the first page, saw this quote at the school we were at that you'd like. Write in that until you're ready to talk," Daryl then resumed cleaning his cross bow while ignoring Beth's questioning gaze.

Beth would have to wait until morning before she could even read what Daryl had written. But she knew that the journal was important and couldn't be more thankful. They finished their watch in relative silence.

Beth knew it was silly, but she woke up before anyone else in the camp except for Michonne and Carl who were on watch together. She pulled the journal out and smiled.

On the very first page in almost illegible handwriting:

"Be soft. Do not let the world make you hard. Do not let pain make you hate. Do not let the bitterness steal your sweetness. Take pride that even though the rest of the world may disagree, you still believe it to be a beautiful place."

And in almost smaller writing below it read

I was wrong, good people do survive and you're proof of that.

Beth felt her eyes water, but she knew it was happy tears. It was stupid to feel this giddy about a quote and old journal, but she hadn't felt this kind of happiness in a while. This book was going to be her first step in healing.

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Tonight by Lykke Li and the Quote is an Iain Thomas quote.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl would occasionally glance over Beth during the few days after he gave her the journal. Daryl hadn't realized how much she would cherish that little book. He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment whenever he would look over and see her scribbling whatever she was thinking into that journal. Eugene had originally tried to convince her that it'd be more beneficial if she handed over the journal so he could write down his hypothesis. His attempt to gain the journal was surprisingly stopped by Rick. Rick had promised Eugene next time they happened upon writing material he was more than welcome to it.

Daryl knew he had to stop his scowling at the scientist. It was difficult for him to do so. The book had made such an improvement in Beth's disposition with the rest of group, how dare he try and take that. Daryl also didn't want to admit it, but it felt damn good when she would randomly give him these blinding smiles behind the book. His ego swelled knowing that he helped bring that happiness and light back into her eyes.

Daryl should have realized something had shifted between the two of them the moment their watch began. For all the radiant smiles he had received for the past few days, Beth was full of nervous energy. She kept fiddling with the journal on her lap and biting her lip in deep concentration. Daryl wanted more than anything to ask her what was on her mind, but he stopped himself. If Beth wanted to talk about it she would bring it up. His thought process was interrupted when Beth thrust the journal into his lap.

"I think maybe this might explain things better than I can," Beth trailed off nervously. She had dog-eared several pages that she had wanted him to read. Before even opening the book, he looked over and made sure it was what she wanted before reading next to their small fire. With her nod of approval he flipped to the first section she had folded over.

Sometimes, I don't want to talk about what happened because than I know it was real. Which is stupid, because what happened was real. When I first arrived I was put into a room with another little girl. She couldn't have been older than six and was petrified. I probably could have escaped that night, but I didn't want to leave her. She had told me her name was Lucy and that she was scared. I tried to figure out a way that I could get us both out of there. Most of the time the mortician left us in this basement type room. Lucy cried a ton and I tried singing to console her. One of the times I was singing Lucy to sleep the mortician came in. He was livid. I guess the song I was singing triggered some sort of memory for him. Before I could stop him he leaned over and slit Lucy's throat. He told me to continue the song unless I wanted to die as well. I finished the song and he gave me the knife while training a gun on me. I had to make sure she didn't turn. Singing was one of my greatest comforts and one of the last I had in this world and he took that from me. I don't think I'll ever be able to sing again without seeing that dying girls face.

Daryl could feel his anger rising as he finished the first section she wanted him to read. Rage at the mortician and more importantly rage at himself. Daryl tried to keep the anger off his face. He didn't want Beth to think he was mad at her because of that little girl's death. It wasn't her fault. He continued to the next section, not sure if he wanted to read anymore, but desperate to get the full picture of what happened to Beth.

The mortician, he never told me his name, would call me Rebecca. I think that was his daughter's name. Other than when he killed that little girl he mostly left me stuck to this bed. When he brought meals and I refused to play along to his fantasy that I was his daughter he'd hit me. I eventually caught on to play along and it made things easier. He didn't punch me or yank my hair anymore once I pretended to be Rebecca. He'd get drunk and pass out before he could get mad about me not being his daughter. Finally one day, he decided he could trust me. He unlocked my little chain and allowed me to roam the entire home. I stockpiled as much food and stashed an old kitchen knife for when I left. I was going to find my family no matter what. Originally, I was going to just sneak out. I don't know what came over me when I saw him passed out. I just knew if I left I wouldn't be his last victim. I saw little Lucy's face and I couldn't handle it. I back tracked to the kitchen and grabbed the alcohol. I burned that house just like I burned that little shack. Except, it didn't give me the same relief from my emotions. I killed a person in cold blood and sometimes I don't know if I can forgive myself. I'm learning to forgive myself though, and I think that might be what is most important. I just need to remind myself one bad decision can't erase all of the good inside a person.

Daryl was still pissed at the mortician and if Beth hadn't put an end to him he would personally track him and kill him. He handed the journal back to Beth. He had read enough to know the entire situation of her captivity. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to read anymore of her personal thoughts. He must have been wrong because she flipped to one last section and handed it back to him

"This one is the most important for you to read, I think" Beth whispered. Her face looked a little red and she began chewing her lip.

Sometimes I miss being close with my sister. I shouldn't have held her accountable for looking for me. Sasha told me they found the bus and that it was destroyed. It makes sense not to look for me when she last saw me with the bus. I miss being able to tell her anything. I remember her face when she first came home from school and heard the song I wrote for her in a talent show. I miss hearing about how happy Glenn makes her. But mostly, I miss being able to tell my sister everything because I think I've found someone that makes me just as happy as Glenn makes her. I used to think love was about showing everyone how perfect your other half was. I think now, I'd rather keep my love to myself. Not in the sense that I'm embarrassed by it, but because I'm selfish and I just want to keep it for myself. The question is how do I tell my best friend, sometimes my only friend I think, that I love him? I can't imagine just walking up to Daryl and confessing. It'd probably come off wrong or weird because of my nerves. How do I tell him he makes the end of the world one of the best-case scenarios to happen to me without sounding crazy?

Daryl couldn't help but reread the passage over and over again. It never changed. He couldn't even name half of the emotions hitting his chest. Though, when he looked over to Beth he could tell his hesitation to say anything came off closer to rejection than how he was actually feeling. Daryl tried to hold Beth's gaze and could only hope his eyes could communicate his thoughts like at the funeral home. Beth's face lit up with the look and he knew she understood what he was thinking. They didn't need words; they just needed each other. Beth leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't anything wild. Just the quickest touch of their lips, but it cemented everything for them. It made whatever this was real.

The next evening the entire group had surrounded by the fire. Daryl sat just a little bit closer to Beth. They had decided to keep whatever was growing between them to themselves. For a group who shared everything this little secret was something for them to cherish. Daryl tried to focus on the conversation going around him instead of discreetly looking at Beth. He stiffened when Eugene mentioned that Maggie had told him Beth used to write her own songs and could sing well. It was obvious he had wanted her to sing. Daryl wasn't sure if she would be ready to sing after what he read last night, but he did tell her last night he wanted to hear the song she wrote about Maggie.

"Sure, I'll sing a song I wrote for Maggie when she came home from college if that's all right with her," Beth looked over for Maggie's approval. They were still in the process of patching things up. Maggie beamed when Beth mentioned the song. Clearly, it meant the world to her that her sister had wrote the song for her. Beth gave a small smile to her sister and began her song.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself?

na na na na na na na na na na na na na

And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall from a shooting star?  
Fall from a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na  
And were you lonely looking for yourself out there?

  
Everyone was impressed and touched with the song that Beth had just performed. Daryl might have been biased, but he wasn't sure he had ever heard anything better. Clearly, this girl had loved her sister. The rest of dinner seemed to go smoothly as everyone laughed and joked. Beth's singing had been sorely missed and had been taken as a sign she was beginning to feel like their old Beth. Daryl could only hope for the rest of the evening to continue this positive path. That thought came to a screeching halt when Maggie started pestering Beth about what occurred when she was missing.

Beth stiffened, but she eventually relented. She realized her sister was only pushing because she didn't know any other way to help. Maggie had always been headstrong and once she decided she was going to help there was no stopping her.

Daryl listened to the words he had read for himself last night. He already knew the parts that she struggled with admitting. Almost like a reflex he gave her knee a quick squeeze. The little gesture was supposed to encourage her to go on and it was only for her. But Daryl knew it was a little for himself. To anchor her to him so he didn't lose her to her sadness. Daryl had long ago sworn to protect and watch over her because he failed her, but now that vow was made because he wasn't sure he could live without her. Daryl felt himself smile because he had realized that he just might be in love with little Beth Greene and it was a damn good feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Drops of Jupiter by Train


	6. Chapter 6

Beth looked around the small clearing the group had secured as Rick went over items needed to help continue on to Washington D.C. It felt weird to discuss a run while Daryl wasn’t present in the camp. He had left for his routine hunting trip. Usually, Beth would accompany him but with the change in their relationship she wanted to give him a little bit of space.

Rick had asked for volunteers for the run and Maggie immediately offered to go because of the medicine listed. Beth knew Maggie would only see her as a child until she could prove herself and a run would give her the perfect opportunity. Beth volunteered to go with and then added they really didn’t need anyone else. The list of supplies wasn’t that large.

Beth convinced Maggie it was best to set out right away to the town. It was only four or five miles out from their camp. Part of it was to prove to Maggie how capable she had become and another part was to leave before Daryl came back. Beth knew he acknowledged how capable she was, but that was before they had started whatever was going on between them. She wasn’t too sure he’d be thrilled to know she was going on a run with Maggie solely either. Daryl had protested how Beth let Maggie treat her, but held his tongue in respect of her wishes

.The run had gone really well so far in Beth’s opinion. The trip to town didn’t take as long as either sister anticipated. Their conversation had been fixated on a small creek attached to a river a few miles north of their camp. It had been a lucky find and both girls were excited over the possibility of getting clean after so long.

Once they were in town Beth had put herself in high alert. Although she knew she was skilled enough to handle the run she wasn’t arrogant enough to believe nothing could go wrong. That thought had been cemented when they made it into the pharmacy. The pharmacy was surprisingly full of items, even items they didn’t need. Beth watched Maggie fill the backpack with bandages, medicine, and other necessities. Beth felt dread running up her spine. They hadn’t run into any trouble in the other stores either, her backpack was a testament to all of their great finds.

A small crash alerted Beth to Maggie’s new position. She had broken in a glass box containing what looked like medical scalpels and syringes. Clearly the lack of walkers made Maggie forget the number one rule on runs: stay quiet. Like some of Beth’s most vivid nightmares walkers stumbled from the back.  The herd was small, but too great for just two girls to take on. The area was too confined for Beth to shoot her arrows so she stuck to using the hunting knife Daryl gave her.

Beth felt pretty good after killing a decent amount of walkers, but realized Maggie had been backed into a corner. The next moment had Beth frozen as Maggie’s knife refused to budge from a dead walker’s skull and she had to resort to the small handgun. Beth knew the ammo wouldn’t last. She could only pray that what she was about to do would at least save her sisters life.

“Meet me at the river, if I’m not there within thirty minutes head back to camp” Beth screamed to Maggie. She took her knife and made a clean cut across her hand and watched as the blood began oozing out. She could only hope the walkers would react like any wild animal. Shawn always loved watching hunting shows and one episode she remembered was that if a predator had two sets of prey it would always go after the one that seemed the most injured.

Before she could even contemplate the old television show, Beth bolted out of the store. The combination of her yelling and the smell of blood had captured the walkers’ attention.  She ran out of the store and the opposite direction of the river.  She could only pray that Maggie would actually listen to her once.

Beth rounded the corner and was finally in a position where she could use her bow. Her palm burned when she gripped it, but the adrenaline blocked out most of the pain. Within minutes the seven walkers that had followed her from the pharmacy lay on the ground with arrows through their heads. Beth grimaced as she retrieved her arrows. Her palm burned and yanking the arrows out didn’t feel so great.

Beth began her trek back to the river. She hoped Maggie was there and she hadn’t missed her time window. Beth was sort of dreading going back to camp. What she had done was completely reckless and not well thought out. She figured this would be the last run she would be able to do for a while. Dread laced Beth’s stomach when she realized they could also associate what she did to save her sister’s life as suicidal. If that were the case everyone would go back to treating her like porcelain. That wasn’t okay, Beth knew she’d have to make Maggie see her reasons before they headed back to camp.

By the time Beth reached the river and saw her sister patiently waiting she was covered in walker gunk. Two had caught her by surprise, but she dispatched them with her knife. It was one of her messiest kills and it showed.

Before Beth could open her mouth to explain to Maggie that she wasn’t suicidal and that she wasn’t some reckless child her sister threw her arms around her. Maggie didn’t seem to mind the walker’s guts that smeared slightly onto her shirt.

“I love you, oh God I love you so much” Maggie said as she clutched onto Beth. Maggie went to grab both of Beth’s hands but she hissed in pain. The lack of adrenaline had the wound on her hand burning with pain.

Maggie turned Beth’s palm over in her hand, “That’s going to need stitches, come here I’ll do that for you.”

Beth could only comply with what Maggie was saying. She had been expecting an explosion or some kind of lecture. The stitches hurt like nothing else, but Maggie was quick and then wrapped her little hand with bandages.

Maggie handed Beth a new set of clothes and some shampoo and motioned to the river.

“Go ahead, I’ll keep watch while you clean yourself up”

Beth couldn’t have been more relieved by how Maggie was acting about the entire situation. Beth stripped down to her bra and underwear. She never fully got naked to bath anymore in case of walkers. The soap felt great on her skin and she scrubbed it, but the stitches on her hand made it difficult to lather the shampoo into her hair. Beth could only sigh in frustration. It looked like her hair wasn’t going to end up clean.

Before Beth could even consider leaving the water Maggie motioned for her to head over to the edge of the creek where she was seated. Maggie plucked the shampoo from her sister’s hand and began to lather Beth’s hair.

“Remember when Mama would get upset with us when she discovered that we flooded the bathroom in attempt to create the biggest bubble bath ever?” Maggie’s question didn’t seem off with her rhythmic scrubbing of Beth’s scalp.

“I thought she was gonna kill us when she saw the mess” Beth laughed. The memory was a fond one the two sisters shared.

“I miss that, I miss us. I haven’t been the best sister and I’m sorry. I should’ve been better.   
I should’ve respected you” Maggie had stopped her scrubbing so she could look Beth in the eye.

Beth was touched that her sister was even trying to explain herself. To anyone else it would seem crazy to even forgive her sister, but this new life didn’t afford people time. Today was proof of that. Those walkers could have easily torn Maggie or herself apart. It would do no good to hold onto any resentment when Maggie clearly felt the guilt.

Beth knew what she had to do, what she had to say, “I love you too, Mags. I don’t regret what I did today. I’d do it again if that meant you got to live, and no that isn’t me wanting to die either. We are the only Greene’s left and we need to stick together.”

That had been the most the two sisters had spoken to each other outside of the bonfire confession.

“Go ahead and dunk your head. The bubbles from the shampoo make you look like you have a ridiculous afro” and with Maggie’s joke the heavy and tense feelings between the two sisters evaporated into light laughter.

As Beth rinsed out her hair she felt the grime leave her hair, but she also feel the weight of the fight she had with her sister leave. The river had a sort of cleansing feel. The closest feeling Beth could relate it to was when she was little and been baptized. It was like every bad thing that had occurred washed away.

The two sisters were hailed for their haul from the run. The only non-exuberant member of the group had been the hunter. Beth hadn’t really expected Daryl to get as excited about shampoos or new clothing like everyone else. He did look over and give a small smile and nod in her direction letting her know he was happy she made it back relatively safe.

Beth was hoping no one noticed her hand was wrapped, but Glenn brought it up. He looked concerned that she had been hurt on the run. Beth wracked her brain for an excuse as to why she had an injury, but it wasn’t needed. Maggie told everyone that she wanted to make an extra arrow and had accidently cut her hand deep. It wasn’t that farfetched of a lie and the rest of the group seemed to buy the story. Beth could feel the relief in her system.

All of the women had decided they would head to the creek the Greene sisters came from while there was still daylight left. That had left Beth with one small dilemma. If her sister hadn’t left she would’ve had her braid her hair to keep it out of her face. Beth could feel her face heating up when she could barely get a brush through her hair and could feel Rick staring intensely from the other side of camp.

Beth knew the guys would be a hopeless cause to ask for assistance until she remembered that Daryl knew how to braid. He would braid cords so there was room for storage when they were in the prison. That thought in mind prompted Beth to move over to Daryl.

Beth dropped the brush rather unceremoniously into Daryl’s lap, “I need you to braid my hair. I wouldn’t ask but Maggie isn’t here and I can barely hold the brush.”

Beth thought for a moment that Daryl was going to reject her based off the irritated look he gave her, but he motioned for her to sit in front of him. Having Daryl brush and braid her hair was oddly intimate and it excited Beth. They weren’t exactly declaring their love for each other and putting wedding rings on, but it felt just as important to Beth. Daryl didn’t let people into his personal space and he certainly didn’t do things like braid hair except for her; only for her. That made her chest swell with the knowledge. She wasn’t sure if she ever loved him more than in that exact moment. It was the small things, the simple things that made her love him more than anything in this entire world.

Eugene and Glenn’s snickering had caught Beth’s attention for a few reasons. First was the small tug Daryl had given the braid like he wanted to say something. Second, neither of those boys were discreet with their jokes.

“I bet Daryl was a hairdresser before the turn” Glenn said with a laugh. The game Zach had started at the prison was a personal favorite among their group. It had been a good way to pass the time.

“I bet he’s growing his hair out so he can braid it as well” Eugene replied to Glenn’s earlier joke. Both men were failing at stifling their giggles. Their laughter was soon cut off.

Beth hadn’t realized she was glaring until both of the men stopped laughing. Once upon a time she would of felt bad about taking away any kind of happiness from the group, but she refused to see that because they were making fun of Daryl. Daryl had done so much for her and she was glad she could shield him from their jokes. It wasn’t a ton, but it was a start.

She turned her attention from the two guys as Daryl began asking small questions about their run. He seemed to want to discuss the run and altogether ignore what she had just done for him and vice versa what he had done for her. She was sure they would discuss it when they had guard duty and didn’t have prying ears.

It was getting hard to concentrate on what Daryl was saying when she could feel someone’s stare on them. She casually glanced over and saw Rick staring at them, but his expression was unreadable. This wasn’t the first time Beth had caught him staring. She’d have to bring it up with Daryl, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why Rick always seemed to watch the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl couldn't believe he was standing inside of a courthouse. The idea that a courthouse was around even as the dead reanimated was a little weird in Daryl's opinion, but he was ready. He was ready for the biggest commitment of his life. Not only was he ready, he wanted this commitment. After the past few weeks the only thing Daryl knew was that without a doubt he loved Beth Greene and he'd never walk away from her again. Daryl thought back to when everything almost fell apart and he promised himself it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't be repeating that mistake.

He could feel his hand almost brushing Beth's as the group headed towards this supposed safe zone that Eugene had been babbling about. Honestly, Daryl couldn't wait to be in the safe zone. The travel was wearing on him and he couldn't deny a little bit of privacy would be great. It'd be nice to not be on top of everyone in the camp. He knew he longed for privacy so he could figure out if things were more permanent with Beth.

He acknowledged that he loved her, but did she only love him because he was just someone to lean on? He didn't want to question Beth or the validity of her feelings. He just knew that he was a Dixon and Dixon's never got anything nice; especially not anything even remotely nice as Beth Greene.

His train of thoughts were broken when the group caught site of the safe zone Eugene and his company wouldn't stop talking about. The rest of the group seemed to dart ahead to this new place. Before he could even think of running with the rest of the group Rick motioned to him and Beth. He wasn't shocked that Rick had wanted to speak to the both of them. Rick had been giving them weird looks or would stare and smile at them like he knew their secret.

"What's going on between you two?" Rick asked getting straight to the point. Daryl looked over to see Beth tucking hair behind her ear, a nervous tick she had. What were they? Did they even have a definitive answer? He knew he loved her and that she believed she loved him, but they wouldn't ever be Maggie and Glenn proclaiming their love to everyone. With their pregnancy announcement, both Daryl and Beth had felt it better to just keep their relationship to themselves. How does one even explain that to someone they considered their brother?

"Actually, I don't need an answer to that. I know you two are together or something. I won't tell anyone else," Rick paused before continuing on with his mini speech, "Just know that I support whatever you two decide, just remember that relationships are dangerous now. I want you to be prepared for that."

In that moment Daryl knew he was referring to what happened with Lori and in general this world wasn't built to create healthy relationships. Daryl knew Rick never meant to cause panic or problems in their relationship, but he could feel the anxiety building in the pit of his stomach. That anxiety tripled when Beth gave one of the most breath taking smiles and graciously thanked Rick. He was a Dixon and Dixon's don't get happy endings.

It had been two weeks since they moved into their apartment. Daryl thought it was weird to refer it to it as theirs, but that is what it was. He had hoped his anxiety would lessen. Even after multiple conversations with Beth about the permanence of their relationship, even after reaching a new level of intimacy one night, he could still feel the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Beth had given him her virginity and yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that she would walk away. He couldn't have that. Everyone he had ever loved had abandoned him, but maybe this time he'll be the one to walk away. It had to be easy.

Daryl assured himself that while initially she might be hurt there were plenty of people here that would love being with her. Just that morning he had watched the mayor's son, John or Jake, attempt to get her attention by giving her a guitar. Beth had graciously thanked him and took the guitar, but she didn't encourage his pursuits. Daryl had stalked off before he could hear their conversation. He was torn between wanting Beth to solely be his and walking away completely from her. He knew it was unrealistic to feel this way when she hadn't done anything to encourage that kid.

Beth had met up with him in their apartment carrying the guitar and smiling at him like he was the greatest thing she had ever seen.

"Can you believe it? An actual guitar! Maybe I can write you some songs! I haven't been able to write a song in forever," Beth told him excitedly.

Daryl could feel the anxiety that had been building in his stomach seize his heart. His mind kept screaming that he was a Dixon and Dixon's don't get happy endings. He tried to reason with himself that Beth loved him and had proven time and time again that she loved him. Maybe if he just told her what he was feeling they could work it out. Beth understood him better than anyone, but years of abandonment kept Daryl's lips sealed shut. He grunted his reply to her happy statement. It was hard to focus on her happiness while his mind waged war against old demons.

Beth seemed to sense his inner turmoil because she asked what was bothering him and stepped closer. Daryl didn't even think about the words spewing out of his mouth. He told her she was too young for him, that what they had between them wasn't right.

She tried to argue that age didn't matter at least not to her and that she didn't understand how what they had was so wrong. Daryl wasn't even connecting with the fact his words were clearly hurting Beth. The only thing he could even focus on was the terrible anxiety he had been feeling ever since Rick's conversation.

"Clearly something's fucked between us if we can't tell our family. It don't matter anymore. I'm sick of feeling smothered by you. I'm sick of talking 'bout feelings. I'm sick of this." Daryl had yelled.

Daryl knew in that moment he had fucked up. Beth didn't try to fight him or argue with him anymore. She just went into the spare bedroom that the rest of the group assumed was her bedroom. Once the door was shut he could hear her sobs.

Daryl punched the wall. He was pissed. Pissed at her for not telling him to shut up or fighting him. Mostly though, he was pissed at himself for even saying those things to her. This was for the best though. She would find someone better.

Almost two weeks had passed since their fight. Daryl busied himself with working security for their new home and scouting the surrounding area. He was gone mostly. He wanted to give Beth space.

The space did nothing to quell his guilt. The anxiety that had made him react so horribly was gone. In its place was regret and guilt. He couldn't really believe he wouldn't just talk to her. She let him in on some of her darkest demons. He was going to apologize and try and fix things; that is if she even still wanted him.

This would be the first time in three days that he was even back in the camp. He was ready to face the consequences of his words and actions. Before he made it to the floor he and Beth lived on he ran into Maggie.

"Hey, could you give this to Beth? I'd give it to her myself but I think she's on the roof and Glenn would flip if he knew I went up there." Maggie had thrust a bowl of soup into his hands, "Tell her sorry about the joke about her smothering me, I guess it wasn't as funny as I thought it was, but if I had known she was going to the doctor this morning I would've gone with her."

Daryl knew Maggie probably had more to say, but with the bowl of soup in his hands he shut their apartment door in her face. It was probably rude, but he had a million thoughts racing through his head. Why would Beth need to see a doctor? Would she forgive him? What if she had some sort of super flu and was dying? Did that mean he was losing the person most precious to him?

The fear was there. Daryl placed the soup on their counter and found the pull stairs that lead to the roof were down. Maggie had been right that Beth went to the roof. Daryl quietly climbed up the steps. Beth's back had been facing him, but he could hear her strumming cords on the guitar and then begin singing.

 

I'm wasted, losing time  
I'm a foolish, fragile spine  
I want all that is not mine  
I want him but were not right

In the darkness I will meet my creators  
And they will all agree, that I'm a suffocator

I should go now quietly  
For my bones have found a place  
to lie down and sleep  
Where all my layers can become reeds  
All my limbs can become trees  
All my children can become me  
What a mess I leave  
To follow

In the darkness I will meet my creators  
They will all agree, I'm a suffocator

Suffocator   
Oh no  
I'm sorry if I smothered you

I'm sorry if I smothered you  
I sometimes wish I'd stayed inside  
My mother  
Never to come out

  
Daryl had to swallow down the tears he could feel were brimming his eyes. The song had haunted him and he knew it was all his fault. He cleared his throat trying to rid the lump that had formed during the song. At the sound Beth jumped up and turned around.

Daryl could feel the guilt begin to eat him alive when he took in her appearance. Her eyes were rimmed with red and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. This was all his fault.

Before she could make an excuse to leave Daryl blurted out an apology.

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry 'bout what I said, I'm sorry I left, but mostly I'm sorry I hurt you." Daryl couldn't stop himself once the ball got rolling. He admitted to the anxiety he felt after Rick's "talk" with them, how he believed that anything he loved would eventually abandon them, how seeing the mayor's son sucking up pissed him off. He listed off everything that caused him to blow up.

"I could seriously punch you. We could have avoided this altogether if you had just told me this from the start." Beth had told him.

Wanting to punch him was bad, but it was nowhere near as bad as not wanting him, Daryl thought. Before their fight he had gotten a necklace with a ring around it. He had gotten it the night after they were intimate. He figured after that it would be the logical next step, but it had just become an extra weight in his pocket.

"I owe you an apology too. I should've fought or made you listen. I gave up and that's on me. I guess we both have insecurities we need to work on for this to work- that is if you still want an us," Beth had motioned her hand between them when discussing the word us.

Daryl knew then it was now or never. He pulled the necklace from his pocket to give to her. The small silver chain had an arrow that had two rings surrounding it.

"I know that this is fast or whatever, but you are what I want. I know that now and I don't plan on walkin' away again," Daryl fidgeted. He normally never spoke this much and he had pretty much laid all of his cards on the table.

Beth pulled her hair back and motioned for him to put the necklace on her neck. It hung lower so most of her shirts would cover the two rings, but they would know she was wearing it.

"You'll be the death of me," Daryl murmured in her ear as he looked at her wearing the necklace.

"I thought only a Dixon could kill a Dixon," She giggled playfully. The stress of their fight melting away.

"Guess we will have to make you an official Dixon" the words were out of Daryl's mouth and he nervously played with the rings she currently wore.

Daryl could feel her eyes questioning him if that was what he really wanted and he nodded. He knew that he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Before, I give you my answer I need you to know that I went to the doctor this morning." Beth was biting her lip. Obviously whatever the doctor had told her made her nervous.

"You ain't dyin' or anything like that, right?" Daryl could care less about anything a doctor told her as long as she wasn't dying. He couldn't have that and he wouldn't allow it. He'd force Eugene to find a cure for her instead of working on the cure for the end.

"Not dying, but I'm pregnant"

The words pregnant kept repeating themselves in Daryl's mind. It was impossible. They had only been intimate a few times and the few times they were they had used condoms. Unless it was someone elses child, but that was unlikely. Beth wasn't the kind of girl who slept around.

"I thought I had the flu or a stomach bug, but the doctor confirmed it this morning with a blood test. He thinks we might've gotten expired condoms or something," Beth looked petrified.

Expired condoms? He had heard of guys talking about it happening before, but it was never something that crossed his mind. Was he ready to be father? He'd have to find out because he would be damned if he let Beth slip through his fingers again.

"This don't change nothin' you're still what I want, we'll figure the rest out as we go."

Beth smiled and kissed him. It was long and searching. The kiss said everything that needed to be said between them.

"I guess that means I'll have to become an official Dixon."

With that small statement Daryl couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Daryl braced himself as he heard the courthouse doors slam open. He saw Beth dragging a bewildered Rick behind her. He knew in that exact moment he had made the best decision of his life. In a few moments he would no longer be the last Dixon around.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Smother by Daughter


	8. Chapter 8

Beth ignored the bewildered expression on Rick's face as she began to drag him to the courthouse. She understood his bleary confusion, but really she needed him to step up the pace. Catching sight of the building only increased her speed as she pulled. Rick came along, despite all of his questions going unanswered. Walking into the courthouse, Beth realized everything she had ever wanted was standing in front of the makeshift judge.

"Well, I'm glad you folks finally found your witness. Ready to get this show on the road?" the judge had asked. If it had been anyone else or any other day she might've considered his tone to be rude, but nothing was going to put a damper on her mood.

"Been ready, just start it." Daryl was ready for this too, Beth could tell.

By the look of comprehension on Rick's face Beth knew he finally figured out why he was there and that made the entire scenario real.

"Well, typically I have this written out for a much larger crowd, but I'll adjust since it's just us today. That alright?" The judge/makeshift pastor asked them.

"It's fine, I'm just ready to be married to my best friend," Beth was sure her voice wavered on the word married, but it wasn't from fear. She was never so sure of anything in her life.

"Okay, I am elated that you could join us for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant of these two people. We rejoice in the ways life has led them to each other and brought them to the place where they now stand." The judge began and Beth could feel her heart beating hard against her ribcage.

"The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, 'You know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed- well, I meant it all, every word.' Look at one another – remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another -acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, and even teacher, for you have learned much from one another during these years. Now you shall say a few words that take you across a threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, this- is my husband, this- is my wife. Now give your vows to each other," The judge had told them.

Beth felt Daryl give her hands a quick squeeze before he began his own vows. They had agreed a few nights before that they would write their own vows. Their relationship hadn't been traditional in any sense, so why should their vows be traditional.

"I ain't gotta a lot to say. I remember your face when I told ya I didn't believe in soul mates. I remember how crushed ya seemed, but everyday ya just proved me how wrong I was. You, Beth Greene, are my soul mate and my best friend and confidante. I hate that it took a zombie apocalypse to bring us together, but I got ya now and I ain't ever letting go. This is my wife, you are my wife" Daryl told her. It wasn't loud or gruff, but it was filled with a tenderness that warmed Beth's soul.

She tried to swallow back her tears. She knew it was silly to get so emotional over words, but what he just told her was the prettiest thing she ever heard. Prettier than any other poem or love letter written, that Beth had an opportunity to read before the world had been consumed by the walking dead.

Beth swallowed before she began her vows, "These vows I give to you, aren't just promises or commitments I plan to keep. They are privileges you have given me. The privilege to love you, to share with you, to grow with you, and mostly just to be with you for the rest of our lives. My daddy used to tell me about different types of love. Our love will never be loud or thrown in other's faces. Our love will be quiet as we nurture it together and grow together. This is my husband, you Daryl Dixon are my husband," Beth couldn't help the shake in her voice as she spoke her vows. Daryl truly was her best friend and this commitment really meant everything to her.

Beth could feel Rick's stare penetrating the couple as they said their vows. She wasn't quite sure, but she thought she might've seen him wipe some tears away during their vows.

The judge cleared his throat. His eyes were teary as well, Beth noted. It's weird to remember other people were in the room when it took everything in her not to drown in the love that was filling up every space in this little courtroom.

"Here are the papers that need all three of your signatures, and afterwards you are officially deemed husband and wife by the state of Virginia." The judge handed them the pen and they quickly signed the papers.

"As the power invested in me for the state of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The judge gave them a small smile.

"Ya ain't gotta tell me twice," Daryl said as he leaned forward and kissed Beth.

Beth could feel her toes curl. It wasn't the hottest kiss they had shared and it wasn't the longest either. The kiss was something different. Maybe it's because this kiss solidified their relationship and their plan for forever.

Beth could feel the smile tugging at her lips as she looked in the mirror. She was about twenty weeks along, but her stomach was starting to swell. Beth felt more confident after Maggie had given birth a month ago and had little to no complications. Their baby girl, Ella, was beautiful but she looked one hundred percent like Glenn.

Beth could only imagine how their child would turn out. She had wanted a little boy that looked and talked just like Daryl. Daryl said he didn't care either way as long as the baby and her were healthy, but she knew he was secretly holding out for a baby girl that he could spoil.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Daryl asked.

Beth realized she must've been staring at her stomach for a while trying to get used to the extra weight that had gathered there.

"I think tonight at dinner we need to tell everyone everything. I don't think we can hide this baby much longer." Beth was nervous. They had kept the wedding and the pregnancy a secret. Not because they were ashamed of what they had, but they just didn't want to hear anyone else's input of what they had.

Beth saw Daryl's nod and he moved closer to put a small kiss on her stomach and then her forehead. It was moments like these she knew there would never be anyone else for her.

Beth wanted to take back what she said about not wanting anyone else. In this moment she wanted to throttle her husband. Beth had wanted to ease their apocalyptic family into the news they were having a child and had been married for almost four months.

Except Daryl had other plans for the couple. Before anyone could begin eating he cleared his throat and casually told everyone that next week he and Beth were finding out the sex of their child and that everyone was welcome to come along.

Beth was waiting for the fireworks and explosive tempers, especially from her sister who she hadn't told any of this to.

Glenn seemed to be choking on thin air, "I mean everyone guessed you two were together, but not doing that, ya know?"

"What do you mean doing that?" Beth only wanted to tease Glenn if not to remove some of the tension in the room. She was still waiting for Maggie to explode.

"Oh, uh the frick-frack. We, uh, thought you were waiting for marriage or something." Glenn truly looked green at this point. He barely choked out the words frick-frack.

"Well, Beth is my wife. We got married several months back." Daryl dropped another bomb on the group.

Beth was seriously going to have a discussion with Daryl later about dropping major bombs like this and how to tactfully bring shit up. Except, she was sure there wouldn't be a later because Maggie was going to murder her.

"I've been so caught up in myself and the baby I missed the happiest time in my baby sister's life. I'm not mad, Beth. I think I get your reasons, but if it's okay I want to be there for the rest of your pregnancy." Maggie told her quietly.

Beth waited for a moment to see if she was just being lulled into a sense of safety before she was ripped apart by everyone else.

"You aren't mad? No one is upset about any of this?" Beth needed to know so she could work on mending the relationships immediately.

"Beth, this is the happiest I've ever seen you. Truthfully if anyone will make a great set of parent's it'll be you Dixon's." Maggie responded.

Beth could only smile at what her sister told her. She was nervous as all get out to be a parent, but with Daryl and her family's support she could do it. They had their little paradise and they would do anything to maintain this happiness.

 

 


End file.
